The core pathology component serves all the program's projects. Beyond the usual activities of a diagnostic pathology service, this component provides research data which is available to all investigators on this grant. Core pathology coordinates the extensive specimen collection on biopsies and autopsies needed to carry out the research proposals including the preparation of frozen tissues and tissue culture specimens, support in immunology, virology and molecular biology by immunohistochemical and DNA hybridization and other histological methods.